


Is There Somewhere

by IndigoLily117



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoLily117/pseuds/IndigoLily117
Summary: Xeen has always had feelings for his best friend, Jordan. They had planned a vacation at a nice hotel, and some unexpected things happen, leaving Xeen in a war of emotions. He made a mistake and fell in love with Jordan, knowing full well that he had a girlfriend.How long could Xeen hide his emotions?~~~~~~~~A one-shot based on the song "Is There Somewhere" by Halsey.





	Is There Somewhere

_You were dancing in your tube socks, in our hotel room._

Jordan and I went on a weekend vacation with each other, and we were currently settling into our hotel room. I was just about finished, but Jordan was not. He was too busy picking out songs to dance to while he was unpacking. He eventually found one with an upbeat rhythm and started dancing to it, as well as singing horribly.

"Gosh, Jardon! Stooooop," I groaned, but in a playful way.

"Not until I'm done unpacking!"

He turned around to face his suitcase and continued to unpack. His body was still moving to the beat, but he was now just mumbling the words. I stared at his figure, mesmerized by how fluent and smooth it was. How could he be so good at dancing, yet can't sing for his life? The world may never know.

I continued doing my thing, trying to not look at Jordan and his sick moves. It was quite hard considering that I finished unpacking a while ago and had nothing else to do. I resorted to looking at my phone and browsing the web as a way to keep myself entertained.

"Alright! I think I'm done getting settled in." Jordan was sitting down at the desk in the corner, laptop opened and browsing the web. "I'm looking for things for us to do tonight before bed since it's still kinda early, and there's a restaurant near the waterfront that looks pretty snazzy. Also I'm a bit hungry."

I chuckled at him. He has a point though. Seeing as it was only 8:30, and the fact that I too am hungry, I agreed with him. "Alright, let's go Jardoon Maroon."

"Oh haha, very funny Xeeny Weenie."

"Hey!"

We both hopped in my car and started our adventure to this restaurant. It was about a twenty minute drive from the hotel, but everything is far since we're kind of on the mountain side. After about ten minutes of driving, we started seeing civilization. We entered a city that had quite a bit of flashing lights and billboards, almost like a mini New York City, and it was on a hill that went down to the sea.

_Flashing those eyes like highway signs._

As I was driving, I noticed Jordan was looking outside the window, interested in all the flashy lights. To be fair, this was a nice place. We'll have to come back again tomorrow night and explore for a bit longer.

I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder and looked over at Jordan.

"Xeen look! That bar looks real nice. We should go there later, after we eat."

It was odd that Jordan would even point out a bar of all things, considering that he doesn't drink much, but hey, it's our vacation.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

I drove past a couple more blocks, which then started to clear into a boardwalk. The sun was still setting, and the sky was a brilliant pinkish orange color. Towards the end of the boardwalk was the restaurant. I turned left and pulled into a spot. We both stepped out of my car and made our way up the stairs to the restaurant. As we climbed the stairs, I noticed that they had seats outside.

"Oh dude, you wanna sit outside?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. It's too nice out to be inside."

We walked inside and I asked the waitress if we could be seated outside. She nodded her head and we followed her to a table. It was right along the edge of the pier and overlooked the water. I was looking at the menu, but I couldn't help but to peek up at Jordan. His features were highlighted by the sun's golden glow. I scanned over every inch of his face and was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that he was saying something to me.

"You okay man?"

"Uh, ah, yeah. I was just... thinking."

"Heh okay."

**~~~~~~~**

We finished eating and were at the bar now. I wasn't going to drink much, considering we needed one of us to be sober enough to drive back. Jordan was on his third shot of god knows what, while I was still on my first beer. Whatever it was looked like it was pretty strong because he's been muttering all sorts of nonsense.

"Hehehe, did I ever tell you you look good?"

"Uh, yeah? The time we went to-"

"Nononono, no. I'm n-not talking about thaaaaat. I mean you look GOOD. Like. Handsome. Cute. Hehehehe."

My face was more than likely red again, but I knew he was just drunk. And besides, he has a lovely girl back at home. There's no way he would have feelings for me. And there's no way I would do anything to sever that relationship.

"Sure Jordan. Thanks."

I let him have one more shot before deciding that he was done for the night. He was surprisingly walking straight enough that he managed to get to the car with ease. We both got inside, and I pulled out of the parking spot and drove to the hotel. When we got there, Jordan was starting to have a little more trouble with is walking. I put his arm around my shoulder and walked him up to our room. When we got up to our room, I sat Jordan on his bed before heading over to the fridge to grab the bottle of Fireball I brought with me. I took a shot and put it back in the fridge, then went outside and sat on the balcony.

I got lost in thought, thinking about this weekend. Was this a good idea? No, it was a great idea. I'm not going to let my existing feelings for Jordan ruin things. We are just friends. And besides, he's straight. He doesn't swing that way. _Sadly._

_Light one up and hand it over, rest your head upon my shoulder._

I was knocked out of my thoughts when heard the balcony door slide open then closed. Looking to the side, I saw Jordan with a shot glass in one hand and my bottle of Fireball in the other.

"W-Woah man! You sure look like you could use another shot."

I couldn't help but smile. He was right. I needed to loosen up a bit. It's a vacation, after all. I took the shot glass out of his hand and let him pour me one, which was a mistake because he ended up spilling a bit onto the floor. Of course, I didn't care much because the first shot was starting to kick in. I downed the shot and put the glass on the table next to me, and I continued to look at the view.

Jordan went back inside, stumbling a bit on the door. He must've gone back inside to put away the bottle because when I reached out to get some more, it was gone. But he did refill another shot, which I happily took. Again, I put the glass back on the table and closed my eyes, letting the sting of the intoxicating liquid flow inside me. I suddenly felt a pair of arms snake around my neck, and a weight rest on my head.

"Jordan, what are you doing?"

_I just wanna feel your lips against my skin._

"Oh nothing, really. Just saying hello."

"Okay then."

He slowly moved his head down towards my ear. The feeling of his warm breath against the back of my neck sent shivers down my spine. He lingered there for a moment, hesitantly even, before he started nibbling on my earlobe.

"O-Okay, Jordan. That's enough. We can't do this. I don't want you to regret your actions in the morning."

He just looked at me, _studied_ me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but it probably wasn't a good idea. His mouth contorted into a smirk, and he started coming closer to me. I went inside to avoid him, but of course he just followed. He backed me up into a corner, no escape.

"Jordan, please think about what you're about to do. Think about-"

"Come on, Xeenie. I know you want this. And besides," he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I know what I'm doing."

He then began sucking on my neck, biting every now and then. _These will surely leave marks._ I tried pushing him off, but it was no use. He was strong and _very_ persistent. And he was right. I did want this, badly. But it didn't feel right.

_White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the nightlife._

Jordan started kissing along my jawline, stopping next to my lips. He pulled back and looked at my lips, then into my eyes.

"May I?"

I nodded my head, which meant that he could carry on. He kissed me passionately, and our lips moved in sync. They felt like a puzzle that was finally put together, complete. I let out a squeak as he bit my lip, but giving in to what he wanted. We made out against the wall while grinding against each other. Unsatisfied with this, he picked me up and carried me to the bed and pinned me down. He kissed me once again before continuing down my neck, until he reach my shirt's neck line. I could tell he was a bit frustrated because it got in the way of what he was trying to reach. He grabbed my shirt and asked if it was okay, and of course, I complied. Within seconds, my shirt was off, and he continued his trail of kisses and hickeys down my abdomen. I, a moaning mess, was tired of being on the bottom, and in one swift movement I flipped us over so that he was on his back and I was straddling him.

"You can't take all the fun for yourself here, Sparky."

He was too flustered to do anything, and I took this opportunity to kiss him. He settled down and kissed me back. I copied what he did to me, and this time he was the moaning mess.

The rest of that night went well, the both of us swapping our roles of dominance and taking each other's sanity. We laid next to each other on the bed, his head on my chest and my hand running through his now very tousled hair. I wished for this moment to last forever, but sadly, it couldn't. And what's even worse is that I couldn't call this man mine. Tomorrow I would have to face the harsh reality that was life, and that he was a taken man.

We continued to lay there peacefully, enjoying each other's company. Jordan's breathing became slower, and he began to let out soft snores. I was still lost in my thoughts, thinking about having to face tomorrow.

**~~~~~~~**

I woke up in the morning with a headache and a slight weight on my chest. Confused, I looked down and saw that Jordan was still sleeping, his arm draped over my torso. I slowly removed myself from his grasp, replacing my empty spot with a pillow, and rushed over to the bathroom. Thankfully, I left a set of clothes in here for the shower I never took last night, and with that, I took a quick shower. The water was cold, yet refreshing. It almost made me feel as though I had nothing to worry about. _Almost._

As I got out of the shower, I heard movement coming from inside the main room. Jordan must be awake. Well, I guess I'll hurry then so that he can shower as well. I quickly dried myself off and put on my clothes, and then walked out into the room. I saw that he had packed all his stuff and was getting ready to leave.

_You told me this is where it begins._

"Uh, why are you all packed? We still have two more days 'til we leave."

I knew why. Deep down inside I knew exactly why he was leaving. This was all my fault. Our friendship is now ruined, and it's all because I gave in.

"I uh, got a call from my girlfriend. She says its an emergency, so I have to go."

My face fell, knowing that this was it. This was probably the last time I would get to even talk to Jordan, and it was my fucking fault.

"Oh...," was all I said before breaking down in front of the man to which I gave my heart, my soul.

"Hey! Hey. Don't cry!"

I sat there in his embrace, my crying slowly stopping as he rubbed circles on my back. After a while, I hugged him back as strongly, as though if I were to let go he would disappear.

"Hey, I need you to listen for a bit."

My tear stained face moved upwards, allowing for my red eyes to look into his. He gave me a look of sympathy, mixed in with the same bright look he always gives me.

"Don't think that this ruined our friendship, because it didn't. And if anyone is to blame, it's me. I pushed myself onto you and you tried your best to stop me. You're still my best friend, and I couldn't bear to lose you. Now, with that said, we can't mention this to anyone. At all. Okay?"

I nodded my head. Of course I wouldn't tell anyone, that could ruin both of our careers, as well as trust with others.

"And one more thing before I go." He leaned in for another hug, and we stood there for a while, before he finally whispered that sentence. " _Give me a call sometime._ "

As he leaned back from the hug, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I stood there in shock, my hand reaching up to touch where he had kissed, and I watched as he grabbed his bags and left the room, saying a quick goodbye on the way out. The sound of the door closing snapped me out of my thoughts, and I sat on the bed to gather myself.

What did this mean? Yes, he did say we were still friends, yet he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Shit, he even told me to _call_ him sometime. And what the hell did that mean? I flopped backwards on the bed and covered my face with my hands, letting out a small screech into them. This was going to be a long week ahead, wasn't it.

I decided to pack the room as well, considering that there was no point in staying the other two days by myself. There wasn't too much to pack though, since I didn't pack any of my vlogging equipment like Jordan did. I went to the front desk to check out, and the woman looked at me strangely but took the key anyways and signed me out. Then, I finally made it to my car and threw my stuff in the back before heading back home.

_But your lips hang heavy underneath me, and I promised myself that I wouldn't let you complete me._

Thinking about the night before, I decided to not get my hopes up and let my feelings get the best of me.

Boy was I too late.

**~~~~~~~**

It's been a month since our _vacation_ , and I was currently setting up for an extra long stream tonight. Jordan and I were going to stream our modded survival world, and we just decided on doing a longer stream for fun. This was going to kill me, of course, but I'm doing it for the fans. I still haven't gotten over it. In fact, it's been worse. Every second of every day _he's_ always on my mind, and I can't get him out. And it doesn't help when we do things like this almost every day. I just wish he would stop teasing me, too. That's another reason why I'm not really looking forward to this stream, because I don't want to take this torment.

_I'm trying not to let it show, that I don't want to let this go._

We're only on hour two of the stream, and he's already been teasing me nonstop, as well as calling me Xeenie in that annoyingly cute voice of his. Every now and then he would wink at me through the camera, and he would make a semi seductive face, in which I would always be a blushing mess. And of course, the viewers started picking up on this and kept spamming each of our chats.

'are you and the Captain a thing???'

'Hey, why does he keep winking at you?'

'oh they fuckinnnnn'

'awe look at how he blushes every time he gets teased!'

'Doesn't Jordan have a girlfriend tho?'

I was purposely ignoring these types of comments for a reason, to avoid the drama. But then Jordan decides to open up a Q&A session for a bit, which creates an influx of those kinds of questions. He scanned his chat for a question that popped out to him, and of course it was one that I was dreading.

"Are you and X33N a thing?"

Even though I kept a straight face, I was panicking on the inside. How was He going to reply? What would his reaction be? How will the fans react? Oh boy.

"Hahaha, well no we aren't. Sorry you shippers out there. We did get closer as friends though, so there's that I guess. But no, we aren't a thing. Next?"

Oh thank _god_ for that answer, because those kinds of questions weren't really popping up anymore. Of course, there were still a persistent few still asking, but other than that, it was going good. We kept going back and forth answering questions like this until we decided it was time to call it quits.

_Is there somewhere you can meet me?_

As I was shutting off my computer, I was contemplating whether or not to take him up on his offer, the one he made one month ago. Hell, maybe he even forgot about it. But I miss it. I miss _him._ I miss that feeling he gave me, that feeling of completeness.

Fuck it.

I picked up my phone and gave him a call. His phone rang three times before he finally picked up.

"Hey Jordan."

"So, you finally cashing in my offer?"

"Well, I guess you can say that. I mean, if you can't then that's fine. Wasn't really expecting you to even remember."

"Of course I remembered. How could I forget that amazing night?"

"Hah..." I just blinked. Amazing? Well then.

"If you're looking for a time to 'hang out', then we can do it this weekend. Same place tomorrow."

"Okay, see you there."

And with that, he hung up. I can't believe that he remembered. He even wanted to go back to the same place again. Guess I better start packing.

**~~~~~~~**

We were drunk again. Jordan had pinned me against the wall as we made out, hungry for each other. Again, we fucked each other until we couldn't any longer, and we laid in each other's embrace as we fell asleep.

_Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings._

And Jordan had once again left me there, leaving me to clean up our mess, as well as leaving me to my thoughts. And again, I was left there to cry.

_And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing._

I couldn't keep doing this.

It's tearing me apart on the inside. Every time he leaves me, I get frustrated because I can't call him _mine_. I get frustrated because every time I'm with him, he makes me happy. He makes me calm.

I'm _addicted_ to him.

**~~~~~~~**

_You're writing lines about me, romantic poetry._

I was invited to hang out with Jordan and his girlfriend to go to the mall. Of course, he invited a few of our friends so that I wouldn't be third-wheeling them two, which was fine with me. But deep down on the inside, it really wasn't.

We all decided to meet up at the mall, which was better for me because I don't think I could have handled being in a car with the two of them. I saw the group waiting out front for me and quickly made my way over. As soon as I got there, we all went inside.

_Your girl's got red in her cheeks, 'cause we're something she can't see._

It was really hard to keep my composure, it really was. I tried so hard to keep myself from grabbing Jordan and kissing him right there. The others were a bit concerned about me, asking if I was okay occasionally to make sure I truly was. I didn't even know the answer to that myself. To be completely honest, I don't even know why I came. It was hard enough having to deal with the pain of our one night stands, and now I had to deal with this, too.

I was breaking.

The group had decided that it was time we grabbed something to eat. We all settled on a restaurant that had seating available outside. Jordan had suggested that we ate outside because it was too nice to be inside, and the rest had agreed with him.

This was going exactly how our vacation went, minus the ocean view. The sun was setting, and the sky was a brilliant pinkish orange color. I was sitting across from Jordan, and I glanced at him so often in order to marvel at his highlighted features.

Just like that night.

My appetite was gone all of a sudden, and my stomach churned. I almost felt sick. In fact, I did feel sick. I put my menu down, the memories from that night flooding my mind. Without a thought, I got up.

"I-I'm sorry. I need to go."

Just as I was turning to go, I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned to see who it was, and of course, it was Jordan.

"Xeen, please stay.

"No, Jordan. I can't-" I felt a lump in my throat, and the sting of tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "I can't do this again Jordan. I'm going home."

And with that, I left.

_I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight._

I drove straight home, like I said. There really wasn't anywhere for me to go besides home anyways. When I got home, I checked my fridge to see if there was anything in there that could help right now. And thankfully, there was a bottle of Fireball in the corner. I let out a laugh. Of course this would be in there. Grateful that it was even in my fridge, I drank it anyways.

_I didn't mean to fall in love tonight._

I sat on my couch, slowly chugging away the contents inside the bottle. Every day, my feelings for Jordan would get stronger and stronger to the point that it hurts my chest just thinking about him. I'm hoping that this bottle will get rid of them, to get rid of this pain.

I think I'm in love with him.

_You're looking like you fell in love tonight._

My phone vibrates, and I look down to see what it is. Its a text... From Jordan. I ignored it at first, but it kept vibrating, and I finally decide to check it.

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Hello?"_

_"I'm coming over to make sure you don't do anything stupid."_

After I read the texts, I hear a knock at my door, followed by a faint 'Xeen'. I thought about not answering the door, but as per usual, I gave in.

I struggled to walk to the door, but made it without knocking anything over. I reluctantly opened it, revealing a very concerned Jordan.

"X-Xeen! What are you doing? Give me that!"

He snatched the bottle out of my hand and gently guided me to my couch, setting the bottle on the coffee table. I looked him in the eyes, a feeling of love and longing in my eyes. He looked back at me, with the same look. Oh how I wanted to take him somewhere far away. Away from all this drama.

But I'm the drama.

_Could we pretend that we're in love?_

Something inside of me wants me to say it, to confess my feelings for him. But will he accept them? Will he stay this time? I decided to just say it.

"Jordan, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, go for it."

"I- Well I just wanted to say that I... I love you Jordan!"

He was shocked. Of course he was, I had just confessed to him how I felt, and now he's just processing it in his pretty little head.

"Oh Xeen... I'm so sorry."

He flung his arms around me, hugging me tightly. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, and he released his grip around me. He leaned back and stared at me for a moment, contemplating his next move. Next thing I know he climbs on top of me and pins me to the couch.

_I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight._

I closed my eyes as we made out, taking bits of our clothes off at a time. His cold hands roamed every inch of my skin, making me squirm and moan at the same time. I wanted him, badly. I wanted him to fuck me until I break. Until my voice is so sore that I can't speak anymore.

_I didn't mean to fall in love tonight._

Tonight, I decided that I was going to show him how much I loved him by making this the best night he's ever had. He got up for a second to take his pants off, and as soon as he came back, I flipped us over so that I was on top.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you."

I went in for a kiss, this time full of lust, and left love bites all over his neck. I kissed his jawline and stopped by his ear, lingering for just a moment. I then whispered seductively into his ear.

"I'm going to make you wish you were mine."

_You're looking like you fell in love tonight._

Jordan was a moaning mess as I made love with him tonight. And I could tell he was really enjoying every second of it. I've never seen him act like this before, and I think he's reached his peak. We both let out everything we had, relishing in the moment.

We laid there, his big, strong arms wrapped around my torso, holding me close to him. I rested my head on his chest and listened as his heart beat slowly calmed down. My fingers mindlessly ran along the features of his abs, and his ran through my hair. I looked up at him, taking in his appearance.

"I can't believe you still look hot after what I just did to you."

"Haha, guess I can say the same to you."

I debated on saying those three words again. Those three _damned_ words. The same three words that caused me to feel pain. The same three words that also caused me to feel joy, happiness. I decided to say them, because it was true.

"I love you."

Now, I didn't expect him to say it back at all. Of course, he is still taken, but I just wanted him to know one final time before we ended this. I stared into his eyes, thinking about how this entire summer panned out. And I have no regrets about it.

_Could we pretend that we're in love?_

Jordan took hold of my hand, entwining our fingers together. He kissed my forehead before looking me in the eyes and uttering those words.

"I love you, too."  
  


 


End file.
